mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Baseball
Super Mario Baseball is a game for the Nintendo Wii and uses Wi-Fi. =Stadiums= Mario Stadium Mario Stadium Luigi Circuit Gimmicks:Hit a picture of the Checkard Flag and Mario kart Racers come Luigi Circuit Wario Ware Gimmicks:If the ball lands on the sewer then a bomb-omb gets shot out with water Wario Ware Waluigi Bomb Factory Gimmicks:There are big tubs full of Lava everywhere Waluigi Bomb Factory Peach's Sunshine Resort Gimmicks:Sometimes the Piranha Plant in the Generator will throw goop from it's mouth covering the field and F.L.U.D.D. will spray water to make the place slippery Peach's Sunshine Resort Daisy Cruiser Gimmicks:Cheep Cheeps cover the outfield Daisy Cruiser Bowser Castle Gimmicks:Throwmps guarding where homeruns go,Lava Pits,King Bomb-Omb throws bombs at outfielders.Only allowed to be played at night! Bowser Castle Corona Mountain Gimmicks:Fire Snakes are in the outfield,there's goop in the infield,Lava Puddles are everywhere,and the stage slightly tilts Corona Mountain Yoshi's Island Gimmicks:During the day the stage is aboveground.at night the stage is underground.Toadies also surround the border of the field Day:Daytime on Yoshi's Island Night:Nighttime on Yoshi's Island Birdo's Pipe-World Gimmicks:Warp Pipes fill the field Birdo's Pipe-World DK's Jungle Temple Gimmicks:Barrels get fired out of canons,If the ball lands near the trees bees appear. DK's Jungle Temple Diddy Kong's Banana Storage room Gimmicks:Banana Peels are scattered around the field Diddy Kong's BananaStorage room Baby Mario's Playtown Gimmicks:Rattle are scattered around the field.Anyone who touches one will flip!,Rubber Baby Bowser and Toad statues float above the field which can bounce the ball when it touches one. Baby Mario's Playtown Baby Luigi's Cheerful Dungeon! Gimmicks:Paper Dry Bones' skulls are stuck on the ground.If the ball hits one a Paper Dry Bone walks around the outfield.If the player hits a rattle in the back a picture of the person who owns the rattle gets put up on the wall.If all the pictures get posted you gain a star. Day:Daytime in Baby Luigi's Cheerful Dungeon! Night:Nighttime in Baby Luigi's Cheerful Dungeon! =Characters= Mario Bros. *Mario (Cpt.) *Luigi (A Cpt.) *Blooper *Noki **Blue (Reg.) **Green **Red *Pianta **Blue (Reg.) **Yellow **Pink *Monty Mole *Dr. Mario *Nurse Toadstool *Gearmo *Rosalina Peach Peaches *Peach (Cpt.) *Daisy (A Cpt.) *Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad **Red (Reg) **Blue **Green **Purple **Yellow *Stafy *Stapy *Petey Piranha *Brighton *Twila Wario Wares *Wario (Cpt.) *Waluigi (A Cpt.) *Mona *9-Volt *Dr.Crygor *Kat *Ana *Jimmy T. *18-Volt *Ashley *Red *Penny Crygor *Young Cricket *Master Mantis Yoshi Islanders *Green Yoshi (Cpt.)(Reg) **Red **Blue **Cyan **Yellow **Black **White *Birdo (A cpt.) *Shy Guy **Red (Reg) **Green **Blue **Black *Crazee Dazee Donkey Kongs *DK (Cpt.) *Diddy Kong (A Cpt.) *Funky Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *King K. Rool *Kritter **Green (Reg) **Red **Brown **Blue *Donkey Kong Jr. *Chunky Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong Bowser Koopas *Bowser (Cpt.) *Bowser Jr. (A Cpt.) *Dry Bones **White (Reg) **Blue **Dark **Green *Hammer Bro. (Reg.) **Fire Bro. **Boomerang Bro. **Armored Hammer Bro. *Koopa Troopa **Green (Reg.) **Red *Bandit *King Boo Bowser Jr. Bullets *Bowser Jr. (Cpt.) *Dry Bones **White (Reg) **Green **Blue **Dark *Hammer Bro. (Reg) **Fire Bro. **Boomerang Bro. *Goomba *Paragoomba *Bandit *King Boo *Bellhop Goomba Baby Mario Rattle-Breakers *Baby Mario (Cpt.) *Baby Luigi (A Cpt.) *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *Baby Wario *Baby Blooper *Baby Cheep *Baby Yoshi **Yellow **Green (Reg) **Blue **Red *Wiggler =Captains Special Abilities= Mario Bat:Red Fireball Pitch:F.L.U.D.D. Gush Luigi Bat:Boo Pitch Pitch:Polterpitch 3000 Category:Games